Sortie
Sorties are a set of special missions that are assigned to players on a daily basis. Each Sortie consists of three missions of escalating difficulty that must be completed in sequence, where a mission must be completed before proceeding to the next one. The individual missions in a Sortie each have their own unique hazards and conditions that make the mission more difficult, from loadout limitations to enemies with enhanced offensive or defensive abilities. Regardless of individual mission conditions, only level 30 Warframes and players with Mastery Rank of 4 and above can participate in Sortie missions. Sorties reset each day at 16:00 UTC. Each Sortie may only reward from its reward pool once a day. A player may still host, vote for, or help out with any part of a Sortie as many times as they wish, but forgoing any end-of-mission credits (keeping dropped credits) or additional Sortie rewards. Completing all missions in a Sortie will reward the player with a random reward picked from a listed rewards pool containing up to 21 different items, ranging from rare items to Event weapon parts. This pool of items is stated to last for 15 days before being renewed for a new set of rewards. However, the actual time can vary. Previous season start dates and durations are as follows: Each daily set of Sorties is thematically linked to a preexisting Boss, which will determine the Faction that will be present in all three missions. Daily Sorties will refresh in: Sortie Conditions The following are the various Conditions that can be encountered in Sortie missions: Mission Conditions Apart from the above mission modifiers, the mission types in Sorties will also have their own specific conditions: *Cipher usage is disabled, requiring all consoles to be hacked manually, similar to Nightmare Trial missions. Grineer consoles will only allow up to 3 mistakes to be made before the hacking fails and electrocutes the user. *Rescue sorties will have the execution timer activate as soon as players enter the prison complex. **Additionally, all enemies will prioritize attacking the hostage over the players once freed. *Spy sorties require all three Data Vaults to be successfully completed. **Beginning in , failing to hack within a Data Vault will simply electrocute players without setting off the alarm (except for the final Vault terminal). *Defense sorties require 10 waves to complete. **Missions have players defending an able-bodied Tenno Operative instead of a stationary Cryopod. **The Operative can be revived if their health runs out. *Interception sorties require 3 waves to complete. *Excavation sorties require at least 1000 Cryotic before players are allowed to extract. **Resource Boosters cannot speed up the process, as the mission goes by base amount. Therefore a minimum of 10 extractors will always be needed. *Survival sorties require a minimum of 15 minutes to complete. *Exterminate and Sabotage missions will start with the enemies already alerted. **In addition, players are required to eliminate all remaining enemies after accomplishing a Sabotage objective, with the exception of Reactor Sabotage. *Hijack objectives will project a nullification field around it, preventing the use of Powers near it. **Additionally, Hijack Missions will no longer occur during Infested Sorties. *Assassination missions, if rolled, will always occur on the third stage. This will spawn their respective bosses at level 100. In addition, certain bosses may have slight alterations to their patterns. **Special access methods will not be required, even if applicable to the boss (e.g. Lephantis will not require an Orokin Derelict Key to access, nor will Kela De Thaym require 100 Judgement Points). **Assassination targets will not drop their unique Warframe or weapon blueprints upon mission completion. (Ex. General Sargas Ruk will not give Ember components, but can still drop Split Chamber and an Orokin Cell on death). The two exceptions to this are Captain Vor (who can drop a Cronus blueprint) and Kela De Thaym (who can drop a Twin Kohmak blueprint). *Capture missions will not be selected for sorties at all. Rewards Completing a Sortie will give players a random reward from the seasonal pool. Since 18.4.5, rewards are split into two categories: Repeatable and Non-Repeatable. Repeatable rewards are those that can be acquired multiple times in a season, while Non-Repeatable rewards can only be rewarded to a player once per season, and are replaced by either 2000 or 4000 Endo once acquired. Checkboxes beside the reward will denote which Non-Repeatables have already been received. Because of this, it should be noted that players who complete sorties daily will most commonly find an Endo reward. Currently, the list of Non-Repeatable parts include cosmetics, Focus Lenses, Nezha parts, and event weapon parts. The rewards will differ between individual squads, but each player within a squad will receive the same rewards. Rolling a previously obtained non-repeatable reward will still result in Endo for that particular player however. Due to the replacement of repetitions of many rewards with Endo, the expected amount of endo obtained from completing a sortie increases with the number of sorties a player has already completed in the same season. Legendary cores can be taken into this consideration by translating them to an equivalent amount of Endo, namely the amount necessary to maximize a mod with largest possible capacity. Assuming legendary cores are only used on empty legendary mods, this amount is 40,920 Endo. This allows to quantify the expected fusion energy yield of a sortie from any season with known reward probability distribution in units of Endo. While the introduction of non-repeatable rewards significantly raised fusion energy yields of sorties, it prevents players from obtaining duplicate parts of desired items for trade, which previously aided greatly in completing sets. This was counterbalanced by extending the duration of seasons, providing more opportunities to obtain the required parts. However, both effects together severely impede the acquisition of Focus Lenses, as only a maximum of one of each school can be earned per season. Season 9 Season 9 started on August 20, 2016 and is currently in progress. Notably, it features the Wraith Twin Vipers. The rewards can be seen in the list. The drop rates are currently unknown. Season 8 Season 8 started on July 20, 2016 and lasted 31 days. Notably, it features the Latron Wraith. The rewards can be seen in the list. Season 7 Season 7 started May 21, 2016 and lasted 60 days. The rewards can be seen in the list. Based on this distribution, the expected fusion energy yield in this season ranges from 2.85 R5eq upon the first completion to up to 25.49 R5eq if all non-repeatables have been claimed. Season 6 Season 6 started March 31, 2016 and lasted 51 days, the longest by far to this date. Notably, it featured the Snipetron Vandal for the first time. The rewards can be seen in the list. The expected fusion energy yield in season six ranged from 2.85 R5eq to up to 25.49 R5 eq. Players who completed every single sortie in season six had a 92.40% probability of obtaining all parts of the Snipetron Vandal. For Nezha, the chance was 94.37%. Season 5 Season 5 started on February 23, 2016 and lasted 37 days. It was the first season to feature the Sheev as a reward. All rewards can be seen in the list. The expected fusion energy yield in season five ranged from 2.85 R5eq to up to 25.49 R5eq. Players who completed all sorties this season had a 78.61% chance to obtain Sheev. For Nezha, the chance was 83.81%. Season 4 Season 4 started on January 29, 2016 and lasted 25 days, featuring the Strun Wraith and Pyra Syandana. It was the first and is so far the only season to be shorter than it's predecessor. Also, it introduced the differentiation between repeatable and non-repeatable sortie rewards. The rewards can be seen in the list. The expected fusion energy yield in season four ranged from 2.85 R5eq to up to 25.49 R5eq. For players who completed every sortie in season 4, the chance to obtain * Pyra Syandana was 22.22% * Nezha was 62.06% * Strun Wraith was 52.08%. Season 3 Season 3 started on January 2, 2016 and lasted 27 days, featuring Nezha for the first time. The rewards can be seen in the list. The expected fusion energy yield in season three was 2.85 R5eq. For players completing every single sortie in season three, the chance to obtain all Nezha parts was 66.87%. The chance to obtain at least three Nezha parts, including duplicates in order to trade missing ones, was 95.99%. For the Karak Wraith, assuming no parts were already claimed in season one, the chance to obtain all was 57.71%, respectively, and to get at least four parts including duplicates in order to trade, it was 97.86%. Season 2 Season 2 started on December 16, 2015 and lasted 17 days. It was the season with the fewest rewards so far: The expected fusion energy yield in season two was 3.32 R5eq. For players completing every single sortie in season two and not having any Dera Vandal parts from season one, the chance to obtain Dera Vandal (i.e. each part at least once) was 47.07%, and for obtaining at least four parts (including duplicates for trading) it was 96.00%. Season 1 Season 1 started on December 3, 2015 and lasted 13 days. It was the shortest season so far, and the one with the most individual rewards, which can be seen in the list. The expected fusion energy yield in season one was 2.85 R5eq. For players completing every single sortie in season one, the chances to obtain Dera Vandal or Karak Wraith without trading parts was 9.00% for each, and only 0.36% for both. However, due to all rewards being repeatable at the time and all the parts in question having similar chances, it was easy to find trading partners to trade duplicates. The chance to get at least 8 parts of Dera Vandal and Karak Wraith combined, sufficient to trade duplicates for all the missing ones, was 34.81% Tips * It is recommended to coordinate with your teammates on what gear and loadouts to use. * Stealth is recommended especially for objective-based missions like Spy and Rescue missions due to the strength of the enemy at the levels sorties take place. Alternatively, it may be prudent to simply ignore enemies altogether and prioritize heading to the objectives as quickly as possible. * Covert Lethality can be useful in soloing sorties, as the mod's bonuses on stealth finishers can bypass armor scaling due to the enemies' high levels, on top ignoring any potential modifiers that increase enemy durability. Bear in mind that not all enemies can be killed with stealth finishers, so ignore them if possible. ** For Sabotage and Exterminate sortie missions, where enemies spawn at the start of the mission in an alert state, enemies can be returned to relaxed status by initiating open combat to make them trigger a map-wide alarm or a lockdown, and then deactivating said states by hacking a control console. Alternatively, using powers and abilities that trigger finisher attacks, such as Paralysis, Teleport or Cloud Walker can be used to trigger Covert Lethality's fatal attacks even against alerted enemies. * Playing a sortie solo will not'' ''decrease the difficulty or the amount of enemies spawned. Therefore, it is recommended to play with a full cell when tackling missions that require kills, such as Survival or Defense. * For Defense missions, bringing a Limbo to Banish the Operative or an Ash to hide the Operative using Smoke Shadow, can simplify the mission by helping the Operative survive the onslaught. ** Additionally, removing the weapon of the Operative tends to make them stand still, rather than slowly wander around the map on-the-ready. This can be done with or without having a secondary equipped. ** Giving the Operative a Sonicor can help keep the enemies away from him/her. ** Specters will automatically revive the Operative when they are bleeding out. *For missions that have weapon limitations, it is recommended to bring along a Warframe with high-damage offensive powers, like Ember or Excalibur, to maintain effective firepower. Likewise, it would be helpful to utilize frames with damage buffering powers such as Equinox or Rhino. *If planning to enter missions with enemy elemental resistance, consider modding weapons with physical damage mods (ex. Heavy Trauma) and faction damage mods (ex. Smite Infested) in lieu of elemental damage mods in order to maximize damage potential, and using Warframes whose abilities deal physical or non-standard damage types (e.g. Excalibur, Ash, etc.). *As Ciphers are unavailable for use in Sorties, the Liset's Override Air Support Power can be helpful in Spy and Rescue Sorties; it can help compensate for any mistakes made when hacking data vaults in Spy, and it can extend the time to rescue the hostage in Rescue. **The Intruder mod is also useful in easing the difficulty of Hacking in sorties, increasing hack time for Corpus terminals and slowing the spinner for Grineer ones. Trivia *Sorties were implemented in on December 3rd, 2015. *In 2016, from February 11th to the 16th, Sorties rewarded an additional 25x R5 Fusion Cores. *The Electromagnetic Anomalies modifier first appeared during Sortie-Season 8. Bugs * It may be necessary to relog or restart the game to refresh the Sortie tab of the World State Window upon the Sortie reset time arriving, otherwise the game may simply display "No Sorties are available". *Occasionally, there is a bug that will allow players to extract after 100 Cryotic on Excavation Sorties. This is most likely due to the fact that the original amount required was 100 before adjusting. *In , Season 3 Rewards listed Strun Wraith barrel as a possible reward instead of the Karak Wraith barrel. This UI bug did not actually reflect the reward table's coding, which dropped Karak Wraith Barrels as normal. fr:Sortie Category:Update 18 Category:Missions